


事后就是事前

by gwenthemonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 部长抽烟





	事后就是事前

Newt稍微缓过神来时，床的那一边已经空了。

露在外面的那边脸颊感到一丝丝凉风，他就着趴在床上的姿势费劲地抬头，迷迷糊糊中看到了窗边一个肩膀宽阔的强健的背影。

“Percy…”

背影转了过来，黑发男人赤裸着上身，腰间随意扎上的毯子好像随时会滑落。

他抬手夹走嘴里的雪茄，吐出一小股烟，很快飘出窗外。Newt注意到他右手拿着的玻璃杯里是他最爱的火焰威士忌。

（他本对酒一无所知，现在了解的全部都是从Percival那儿得来的。）

“清醒了？”他的声音低沉微哑，就好像有什么非常柔软的东西摩擦过他的喉咙，和平日众人前严厉干脆的口吻完全不同，带着无限的缱绻和暧昧。

“…差不多。”Newt的目光不自觉地跟随那股烟直到它消失不见。“你为什么要走那么远？”伴随的撅嘴和甜腻的抱怨显示他离完全清醒还有一段距离。

Percival低声笑了笑，隔着老远却好像震到了Newt心底。“烟味。”他解释道，“我怕你不喜欢。”

Newt没说话。

“但现在看来是我多虑了。”男人彻底转过了身向床边走来，又抬手吸了口烟，然后一口喝干了酒将空杯子放到床头柜上。

他终于又回到了床上，床垫的下陷让Newt感到无比安心。

Newt往上蹭了蹭，以一个舒适的姿势被男人强壮的臂膀搂进怀里。他能从Percival身上闻到男人常用的古龙水，汗，威士忌，烟味还有仍然颇为浓郁的情欲的味道。

男人的拇指摩挲着他光裸的肩头，Newt默默地抬头看着Percival；他一向往后梳得一丝不苟的头发在刚刚的情事中被Newt的手指弄乱了，垂落的发丝随意地搭在额头，却让他看起来更加英俊得让人窒息。

Newt感到……

Percival也垂眼看他，眼角带着狡黠的笑意。他再次把雪茄送到嘴里，深深地吸了一口后，搂着Newt的那只手绕过来抬起他的下巴，低头将那口烟嘴对嘴喂给了他。Newt主动地分开双唇，颤抖着吸进了那股烟。白色的烟雾在两人之间缭绕。

他惊讶于自己没有被呛到（之前因为好奇，他有让Theseus给他试着抽过，每一次他都呛咳到流眼泪，很快他们都放弃了）。

雪茄的味道混合着威士忌，闻起来就像Percival。浓烈、深沉、昂贵。

“我有说过你全身泛红的样子很美吗。”Percival轻声说。Newt眨了眨眼，仍觉得头脑一片浆糊，好像在做梦。

“如果我知道会有这种效果，就不会到窗边去了。”男人的声音听起来玩味，但暗暗压抑着狂热。他又吸了一口烟，然后消去了两人间最后一点距离，吻住了Newt，将他再次压回床上。

之后发生的事对两人来说都是一片模糊。Newt只记得薄薄烟雾后Percival皱着眉头专注到近乎烦躁的脸，还有一轮高潮后Percival趴在他双腿间，Newt汗湿的膝弯挂在他肩膀上，小腿贴着他同样潮湿的背，感受那里滚动的肌肉，而Percival垂首将烟吹到他刚经历无情撞击，酥麻而敏感的私密部位。

这一切都太多了。Newt像发了高烧一样瘫在床上，迎来一次又一次高潮，直到再次昏睡过去。

 

END

 

吸烟有害健康，好孩子不要学习部长（和鼓励他的Newt）（吐烟圈


End file.
